Hitam Kualat
by SkipperChen
Summary: Percaya atau tidak, Daiki itu dulunya putih. Oneshot. 100% ngarang. Warnings Inside (harap baca warningnya). RnR?


"Giliranmu, Akashi," Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Ia menatap Akashi dengan seksama, menunggu langkah selanjutnya yang akan diambil sang lawan.

Akashi menjalankan bidaknya, santai. Dengan raut wajah penuh percaya diri dan kemenangan, ia berkata, "Skak mat, Midorima. Aku menang lagi."

Midorima bungkam, raut wajahnya menunjukkan ketakutan.

Akashi menyeringai, "Ada apa? Sekaget itukah kalah denganku?"

Midorima masih bungkam. Ruang kelas yang gelap dengan gorden tertutup tidak menghalangi Akashi untuk menangkap raut ketakutan di wajah Midorima.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Keringat dingin mulai berkucuran di pelipis Midorima.

"Santailah, Midorima. Bukannya kausudah biasa kalah?"

"A-akashi...," suara Midorima bergetar. "Itu!"

"Apa?"

"Itu!" Midorima menunjuk sebuah titik, "Di belakangmu!"

Akashi mengernyit. Perlahan, ia memutar kepalanya, dan—

"AAAAARRRRRGGGG, BAJU MELAYANG!"

—berlari kocar-kacir bersama Midorima akibat mendapati sesosok 'baju melayang' di belakangnya.

* * *

 **HITAM KUALAT**

 **Kuroko No Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: OOC parah, dilarang baper, dilarang menggunakan logika saat membaca, dilarang terlalu serius, garing, mabok, amburadul, typo(s) dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya. [TOLONG BACA A/N DI AKHIR]**

* * *

"HAHAHAHA MAJISUKA!?" Kise tak kuasa menahan tawa akibat cerita yang baru saja disampaikan Midorima.

Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Ya, begitulah."

Meja kantin SMP Teikou yang diduduki para anggota Generasi Keajaiban adalah yang paling berisik. Kise dan Momoi, gelak tawa dua makhluk bersurai senada Spongebob-Patrick inilah yang paling berperan. Kuroko tetap datar. Murasakibara asik dengan makanannya. Midorima dan Akashi _sweatdrop_. Sementara Aomine berkedut kesal.

Semuanya akibat kejadian kemarin sore sepulang sekolah.

 _Waktu itu tidak ada latihan basket sehingga Aomine memutuskan untuk langsung pulang. Di tengan jalan, ia baru menyadari bahwa majalah keramat kesayangannya tertinggal di loker kelas. Dewa sekali, majalah anu kok disimpan di loker._

 _Oleh karena itu, ia pun kembali ke kelas. Sesampainya di kelas, ia mendapati Akashi dan Midorima sedang bermain shogi dengan kondisi ruang kelas yang gelap dan gorden tertutup. Yang membuat Aomine ingin mengintip sejenak permainan mereka. Setelah ia mengambil bukunya, ia pun berdiri di belakang Akashi, menghadap ke arah Midorima._

 _Pria berkacamata itu fokus_ _—dengan ekspresi yang tegang dan berkeringat. Wah, nganu sekali, pikir Aomine nista. Lalu setelah Midorima menjalankan bidaknya, ia menatap Aomine dengan tatapan takut dan menunjuk-nunjuk Aomine. Beberapa saat setelahnya, teriakan "BAJU MELAYAAAANG" Akashi menggema dan mereka berdua lari kocar-kacir._

Aomine menggebrak meja, "Itu semua salahmu, Akashi, Midorima!"

"Kami tidak salah, Aomine," ujar Akashi kalem.

"Tentu saja salah! Kenapa main _shogi_ sambil gelap-gelapan begitu!?"

"Kegiatan belajar-mengajar telah selesai, kami pun tidak sedang belajar kelompok. Jadi tidak boleh menyalakan lampu, nanodayo," Midorima tak kalah kalem, dengan gestur membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Aomine geram, "Lalu kenapa tidak menyadari keberadaanku!? Hawa keberadaanku tidak seperti Tetsu!"

"Maaf, tapi kami terlalu fokus," jawab Akashi.

"Tidak perlu meledekku 'baju melayang' juga, kan!?"

Midorima menghela napas, "Warna kulitmu terlalu gelap, sungguh. Makanya kami mengira tengah melihat _hantu baju melayang_ waktu itu, nanodayo."

Gelak tawa Kise dan Momoi makin keras. Kuroko yang datar pun ikut tertawa—walau sedikit. Murasakibara masih asik dengan makanannya. Dan Aomine—

"Ah, sudah! Kalian menyebalkan!"

—Aomine _ngambek,_ kemudian memutuskan untuk makan di meja yang agak jauh dari mereka.

" _Mou,_ Aominecchi ambekan, ssu!" ujar Kise setelah asik terbahak.

"Lagian, Aka- _chin_ dan Mido- _chin_ menganggap mereka hantu begitu, sih." Komentar Murasakibara ditengah makan siangnya.

"Mungkin Aomine- _kun_ sakit hati karena kalian membahas warna kulit. Rasis itu tidak baik, Akashi- _kun,_ Midorima- _kun_."

"Bukannya rasis. Tapi sungguh, sekilas yang kami lihat adalah baju melayang."

"Minna," Momoi Satsuki buka suara. "Kalian percaya tidak, Dai- _chan_ itu dulunya putih!"

"Hah!?"

Tak ada satupun selain Momoi yang tidak bingung.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Momoi pun memulai ceritanya. "Jadi waktu umur kami empat tahun, orang tua kami mendaftarkan kami pada sebuah playgroup. Waktu itu, Dai-chan kulitnya putih, sungguh. Wajahnya tampan dan maskulin walau masih kecil."

Nampak Aomine kecil dalam benak Momoi. Wajahnya cerah ceria, raut wajahnya nampak maskulin, jago olahraga, aktif—bagi para ibu-ibu, Aomine adalah bocah idaman. Bahkan sekali _nyengir,_ para Ibu dan anak perempuannya bisa bergidik dibuatnya—lantaran senyum maksa yang begitu _creepy._ Atau sekali ia melambaikan tangan, kaum hawa bisa jejeritan—lantaran tangan sebelahnya melambai, sebelahnya lagi digunakan untuk garuk-garuk ketiak.

Ya, sungguh _perfect,_ bukan?

"Tapi, sayangnya, Dai- _chan_ cuma _hampir perfect."_

 _Hampir perfect._ Karena dibalik semua itu, Aomine adalah bocah laki-laki seperti pada umumnya—jahil. Terutama pada seorang anak perempuan berkebangsaan Afrika di kelasnya.

"Ia duduk di depan Dai- _chan._ Aku lupa siapa namanya. Yang jelas, Dai- _chan_ menjahilinya setiap hari karena kulitnya yang hitam eksotis."

Terbayang Aomine kecil dan seorang bocah perempuan berkulit dim. Anak perempuan itu duduk tentram di kursinya. Sementara Aomine kecil di belakangnya berteriak-teriak _gaje_ memanggilnya.

 _"Woy, item!"_

Anak itu tidak menyahut, tentu. Karena namanya bukan Item apalagi Sukijan. Bukan.

 _"Woy, item, bolot ya?"_

Tentu saja anak itu makin tidak merasa bahwa ia yang dipanggil. Karena selain namanya bukan item, ia juga bukan keturunan Pak Bolot sang pelawak legendaris Indonesia. Halah.

Aomine kecil pun tak kehabisan akal, ia mengambil spidol warnanya, lalu mencolek-colek tengkuk anak itu dengan spidolnya. Tutupnya terbuka, sehingga isi spidol pun tergores di tengkuknya.

Karena anak itu tidak mati rasa, ia pun menoleh ke arah Aomine. "Apaan sih!?"

Sang bocah putih-unyu-ganteng-tapi bangor cuma nyengir tanpa dosa, "Hehehe iseng aja sih bikin mahakarya di tengkukmu yang item itu."

"Hah?" sontak sang anak kaget, ia memegang tengkuknya dan mendapati lunturan tinta spidol hitam. Alisnya berkerut, ia marah.

Aomine kecil terbahak, "HAHAHAHA SANTAI! Gak usah pasang muka begitu, kan spidolnya hitam, pasti gak keliatan kok coretannya. HAHAHAHAHA!"

Masak kausamakan warna kulit orang dengan warna tinta spidol? Aomine kecil memang _anu._

"Itu salah satu contoh kecil. Ada sebuah kejadian yang menurutku menjadi penyebab kepindahan anak itu."

Kembali lagi ke _setting playgroup_ dengan Aomine kecil dan sang bocah dim dari Afrika. Waktu itu jamnya bermain di luar dengan para ibu yang mengawasi secara langsung. Sang bocah dim asik bermain gelembung sabun, sementara Aomine kecil di belakangnya nampak menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik badannya.

Ia mendekati bocah itu, lalu menepuk punggungnya—sambil menempelkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan "Aku item banget kalo malem gak keliatan. Awas hati-hati nanti kamu ketularan!". Entah maksudnya apa. Setelah sang gadis menoleh, dengan wajah tanpa dosa ia tersenyum.

"Tem, pinjem dong gelembung sabunnya."

Kurang ajar, udah minjem, ngatain item lagi. Aomine kecil memang anu _season_ dua.

Sang bocah yang nampaknya sudah malas berhadapan dengan Aomine kecil pun menyerah tanpa syarat kepada sekutu—ralat, maksudnya menyerahkan gelembung sabunnya begitu saja, kemudian berlalu.

Aomine kecil berteriak nista sambil menunjuk punggung sang bocah, "AAAAAAK KALO MALEM GAK KELIATAN TUH HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Membuat anak lain turut memusatkan atensi pada si bocah Afrika dan turut menertawainya sementara para ibu _istighfar._ Sang bocah meraba-raba punggungnya dan mendapati kertas itu, ia lalu berlari ke arah ibunya dan menangis di pelukannya.

Bocah itu pun pulang, bahkan sebelum jam pelajaran selesai. Anak-anak lain pun merasa bersalah telah menertawainya dan meminta maaf.

Sementara Aomine kecil, "Yah, si item cengeng."

Sama sekali tak merasa berdosa. Padahal ia biang keladinya. Heran.

"Keesokan harinya, anak itu pindah sekolah. Mungkin karena tak kuat terus-menerus dijahili Dai-chan. Dan keesokan harinya pula, hal aneh menimpa Dai-chan."

Nampak Aomine kecil sedang menggeliat di atas kasur, tubuhnya berkeringat. Sesekali ia bergumam, seperti sedang mengigau.

"Dai- _chan_ bilang ia mimpi buruk."

Dalam mimpinya, sang gadis dim yang biasa ia _bully_ berubah menjadi putih. Namun wajahnya berlumuran darah. Sambil menoleh patah-patah ke arah Aomine, ia berbisik lirih.

 _"Aomine Daiki, kau harus terima akibatnya."_

 _"Tidak… Tidak…"_

Gadis itu menghunuskan sebuah pisau kemudian mendekati Aomine kecil, "Terimalah akibatnya, DAIKI!"

"TIDAAAAKKKKK!"

Aomine kecil terbangun, napasnya terengah-engah. Ia bersyukur karena kejadian aneh tadi hanyalah mimpi belaka. Namun saat ia menoleh ke arah cermin—

"A-a-apa? K-kenapa? KENAPA?"

—Ia terkejut kala mendapati warna kulitnya telah berubah. Kulit putihnya kini menjadi tan. Ia pun berlari menuju ibunya, panik sambil berteriak, "IBU, AKU KENAPA? IBU!"

"Hari itu, Dai- _chan_ tidak masuk sekolah dan menangis seharian di lutut ibunya. Dan sejak saat itu, kulit Dai- _chan_ warnanya jadi gelap."

"pffffttt— BWAHAHAHAHA JADI AOMINECCHI HITAM KARENA KUALAT-SSU? BWAHAHAHAHA"

Gelak tawa kembali pecah. Tidak hanya Kise, yang lain pun ikut tertawa. Membuat Aomine yang telah memisahkan diri kembali menghampiri mereka lantaran namanya disebut.

"OI TEME!" Aomine menunjuk-nunjuk mereka. "JADI DARI TADI KALIAN MEMBICARAKAN AIBKU?"

"Aku turut prihatin, Aomine- _kun."_

 _"_ Aku tak akan pernah meledek warna kulit Mine- _chin."_

"Jangan-jangan anak perempuan itu mengunjungi dukun dan _menyantetmu_?"

"Doa anak itu pasti terkabul karena teraniaya olehmu nanodayo."

"Kau lebih seksi dengan warna kulit hitam begitu, Dai- _chan."_

 _"_ BWAHAHAHAHA HITAM KUALAT!"

Satu pelajaran yang kita ambil dari kisah ini, jangan rasis, jangan iseng. Apalagi sampai menganiaya anak orang. Ingat, doa orang teraniaya itu dikabulkan oleh Tuhan nanodayo. Dan kalau kulit sudah _keling_ begitu, mau mandi kembang tujuh rupa dicampur susu tujuh kali setiap hari pun tidak bisa langsung putih lagi. Sabar ya, Daki—eh, Daiki.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

A/N: Hai, SkipperChen is back! Anyone?

Ya jadi ini ceritanya usaha saya untuk sembuh dari WB.

Cerita ini 100% ngarang. Daiki kulitnya begitu dari sononya kok, bukan karena kualat :"D

Anw, apakah ini rasis? Kalo rasis harap bilang ya, biar saya hapus nantinya :"D

Oh iya, ada yang baca KRAF? Fic ongoingku yang udah dari jaman anu belum kelar juga. Umm-baiknya dilanjut aja apa discontinue aja ya? Harap sarannya :"D

Sekian, harap tinggalkan review xD

Salam, Chen.


End file.
